


All Kinds of Brave

by izukillme



Series: I Take Pride In What I Am 2020 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Lisanna is brave in so many ways.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Series: I Take Pride In What I Am 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	All Kinds of Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Brave.

Lucy admires Lisanna for so many reasons.

The girl is unflinchingly kind. She would stop to help even her worst enemy and bandage their wounds while chiding them gently about getting hurt in the first place. She is powerful, her magic versatile and her mind quick to use it in the best way. She is ruthless in a fight, ready to do what it takes to protect those she loves. She is loving, giving everything in her heart and more to her partner.

But most of all, she is brave.

Lucy doesn’t know how she would have managed if she had been tossed into another world, torn apart from the last remaining bits of her family and forced to survive without magic. Yet Lisanna bore it all with the same smile that she always has, gently, sweetly, her blue eyes never losing their sparkle of joy and good humour. She’s fierce and fearless, never backing down in the face of danger, even ready to give her life if it means victory over those who would hurt who she loved. Her resilience is stunning, not just physically but mentally too.

Lucy would say with full confidence that Lisanna is braver than anyone she has ever met.

But even brave people need to crumble sometimes, need a hug and a good cry, and that’s where Lucy comes in. She is Lisanna’s shoulder to weep on, her rock to scream at, her anchor in a world that has changed so much without her. And yet that is still a kind of bravery, to open yourself up to someone and be so completely vulnerable. To bare yourself fully before another.

Lisanna is brave, in all the best ways, and Lucy admires – no, _loves_ – her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make a blob happy~


End file.
